


Wish you were here

by OhGoshOhJeez



Series: spies are forever [5]
Category: Spies Are Forever
Genre: I started this months ago oops, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: Is this an excuse to write an almost entirely dialogue based fic?Yes





	Wish you were here

_ Curt’s lips were pink and inviting, as Owen fucked him, slowly, making Curt squirm beneath him.  _

_ The room was silent, save for the sound of their combined moans and heavy breathing.  _

_ Owen kissed his way down Curt’s neck, stopping to suck the junction between his throat and shoulder, leaving a purple mark there. Owen’s hair fell in his face and he gripped Curt’s thighs tightly as he thrust into him. _

_ “Owen...Please.” Curt whimpered, and Owen leaned in to press a bruising kiss against his lips. _

_ “I want to come.”  _

\------------------------

Owen awoke, sweating, panting, and shamefully hard.

“Fuck.” He said, to no one. 

He pulled the covers away from his warm skin, and hesitated, before shoving a hand down his boxers, and stroking himself slowly, thinking about how perfect Curt had looked in his dream. 

_ Beep, Beep. _

Owen’s watch yelled at him from his bedside table, and he groaned in frustration, almost hanging up, before seeing the caller ID.

Curt.

He bit his lip, before hitting “Accept”, hand still in his underwear. 

“Hello?”

“Sorry, I wake you?”

“Kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“I had an...” Owen paused. “Interesting dream.” 

“A nightmare , huh? That sucks.”

“Yes.” Owen said, swallowing. He began to stroke himself again, his face feeling hot.

“So, Cynthia is telling me that you’re joining me on my next mission.”

“Oh, ah- Yes, I forgot to tell you.”

“It’s okay, It’s a nice surprise.”

“I suppose so.”

“Anyway, I got the location, thought I’d tell you.”

“Mhm...Go on.”

“It’s in France, actually. Can you believe it? We’re actually going somewhere nice for once, ha.”

Curt’s voice sounded deep, like he’d been drinking or..Something.

Owen’s cock twitched in his hand.

“Ah!...Erm, yes, should be nice.”

“Are you okay, man? You sound like you’re sick or something.”

“N-no, I’m fine, I just...”

“Owen.” Curt said. “If there’s something wrong, you can tell me.”

Owen scrubbed a hand over his face, sighing, a shameful blush washing over him. 

“I’m afraid that if I tell you, you’ll never want to talk to me again.”

“I can promise you, that won’t happen.” 

Owen bit his lip before responding.

“Before you called I was...” he shut his eyes. “Touching myself.” 

There was a pause on the other end. 

“Oh.”

“I erm...”

“I didn’t mean to- to interrupt you.”

“No, no!” He said, he sounded too defensive. “Curt, I was dreaming about you.”

“...Oh.” 

Owen hid his face in his hand, certain that Curt had hung up on him.

“Do you... want some help?” 

Owen’s eyes widened.

“If you’re willing to give it.”

“...I think I am.”

“Alright.” Owen said, lying back against the headboard, slipping his hand back into his boxers again. He tentatively started to stroke himself, letting out a shuddering breath.

“Are you touching yourself again?”

Owen sighed and nodded. Then said “Yes.” When he realised that a nod didn’t translate over the phone.

“So tell me.” Curt said, and Owen heard the rustling of fabric from the other side. “What was your dream?”

Owen’s hand twitched.

“I was fucking you.”

“Yeah?” Curt said, breathily. “How were you fucking me?”

“S-slowly. You were on your back.”

“Was I enjoying it?”

“You we’re loving it.”

There was a muffled moan from Curt’s end, and Owen assumed that he was biting down on his hand. The image made his dick twitch, a bead of wetness dripping down the head.

“Was I touching myself?”

“No, I was touching you. You said that...”

“What?” 

“You said that you wanted to come.”

Owen’s hand sped up, and his mouth dropped open at the sensation.

“Would you have let me?”

“What?”

“I said that I wanted to come. Would you have let me?”

“Oh,  _ yes _ .”

“Owen...” Curt said, letting out a low moan.

“I would have kept fucking you until you made a mess of yourself.”

“Owen, please...”

“I bet...I bet you’d look beautiful. With my cock inside you.”

“I want...I want it..I want you.” 

“You should...You should fuck yourself.”

Curt laughed. 

“I already am.”

“No, I mean..” Owen hoped he’d understand.

“Oh. Fuck, okay, hold on.” There was quiet for a moment, before there was the sound of a cap opening. Owen knew Curt had slipped a finger inside himself when he heard him whine loudly, and Owen swore under his breath.

“Do you wish that was me inside you?” Owen said, absurdly confident.

“ _ Yes _ .”

“How many fingers do you have inside of you right now?”

“Hah...Two.”

“Add another.” 

Curt obeyed, Owen could tell, because he started panting like a bitch in heat.

“Please, Owen, I’m not going to last.”

“Me neither.” Owen bit down on his lip so hard that he tasted copper.

“Owen, I want to come.” 

Owen’s hips twitched, he was almost there, almost...

“Come for me, Curt.”

After that, Owen heard a crescendo of moans from the other end, followed by a long, drawn out groan. It was a beautiful sound, and the picture of curt shaking and spilling over his hand sent Owen crashing over the edge, fucking his fist as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, letting out a deep moan, his eyebrows knitting together. He shuddered, and stroked himself until he was spent and oversensitive. He hummed, satisfied. 

There was heavy breathing coming from Curt’s end, followed by a deep chuckle.

“I can’t believe we just did that.”

“Me either.” Owen said, tucking himself back into his boxers and grabbing some tissues from his bedside table, wiping the mess off of his hand and stomach.

“Where do we go from here?” Curt said.

“Well. France, I suppose.”

“I guess I’ll see you there.”


End file.
